The present disclosure relates to handling application execution problems in distributed computing environments, and more specifically relates to using pattern recognition and self-learning techniques to identify solutions to problem conditions associated with the execution of applications in distributed computing environments.
A distributed computing environment is a software system in which components, or resources, located on networked computers communicate and coordinate their actions. The network topology refers to the arrangement of the various resources in the distributed computing environment. A computer program or application executing in a distributed computing environment may span across various resources and may be dependent on several sub-transactions and system components to complete a task. A resource will typically maintain a log file of events that occur while the resource is in operation.